videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Speed Punks 2: Overdrive/Characters
This page details the characters featured in Speed Punks 2: Overdrive Speed Punks Original Roster *'Tempest': He's back, and he's as formidable a racer as ever. He still has his naughty tendencies, though. Now, he and the guys are up against a rivaling group of delinquent kart racers; the Nitro Jerks. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Montgomery "Monty" Carlo': After a telling-off by his mom, Monty started taking his studies a little more seriously, and even went as far as to do it while racing, but even that doesn't hamper his performance, which has since become on par with Cosworth's. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Brains': Thanks to the training he underwent with BEEMER, Brains improved on his racing skills. He is also the one who invented the Overdrive Mode mechanism for the karts, as well as the Overdrive Boost Tokens. Of course, he also developed the Anti-Overdrive power-ups to balance things out. Now, he's got a bone to pick with the Nitro Jerks, because they stole a copy of the blueprints for the Overdrive Mode and have no doubt reverse-engineered it for their karts! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Monica': She's back, and her opinion towards boys is as low as ever. Well-balanced, and with improved collision recovery thanks to a girly-themed racing helmet bought for her by Monty (how nice of him!). As always, she's ready to show the boys that girls are better kart racers! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Tabitha': Tabitha returns, and the thing is, she isn't as bratty as she was in the original game; her father had finally put his foot down, and taught her a harsh but well-deserved lesson in humility. Now she does her chores around the house, and behaved a lot better, even at school. She's still a formidable racer when she wants to be. Watch out when she's in Overdrive Mode, cause it brings out her former bratty side for some reason! Thankfully, she returns to normal when Overdrive Mode wears off. **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Buster & Wedgie': The not-so-dynamic duo is back, and this time, they're ready to make some noise on the track, especially with the Nitro Jerks on the move! They had also taken up slapstick comedy on Whoo-HooTube. Very heavy, low acceleration, high top speed, bad collision recovery. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Very Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Tetsuo': Our favorite hot-blooded, zip-lining Japanese dude returns, ready to wipe out the opposing drivers with his sharpened racing skills! Upon finding out about the Nitro Jerks and their more-dishonorable-than-Tempest's tactics, he decides to join in on the rivalry. To his shock, his old friend Kimiko has joined in! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good *'Cosworth': Monty's dog, who now has to keep on his paws, especially since Monty has become as good a racer as he is! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'BEEMER 2.0': BEEMER returns with an upgraded body with new firmware, new mechanicals, and improved racing techniques. Plus, he even has a video game console built into his body so that anybody could play video games on him while he's in charging mode. He is also a little more loyal to Brains, as well. When Overdrive Mode is activated, his body changes to a streamlined form for more speed and power! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good New Members * Kimiko/Osoroshi-Ko: Tetsuo's friend from Japan, this sharp-eyed, fun-loving girl is ready to show him how great a racer that she could be! However, she also has a dark and terrifying secret, and for reasons that neither Brains or Tetsuo could understand, Overdrive Mode seems to have a side-effect of bringing it out; a fearsome alternate personality known as Osoroshi-Ko, whose bloodthirsty aggressiveness that even the Nitro Jerks would wet their pants in fear from! It is said that those in her family whose hearts hold back intense negative emotions could develop this cruel and sadistic side to their personality under the right circumstances. The last time that Tetsuo saw Osoroshi-Ko come out before she joined the Speed Punks; let's just say that he was really shaken up by what she did to some local bullies back home in Japan! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Sean Richguy': Sean is the son of Richard Alister Richguy III, who is the Deputy Mayor of Platinum City. He is the heir to the Richguy fortune, and some thought he joined the Speed Punks by bribing his way in. That is wrong, as Sean is actually a pretty good racer, that even Monty was impressed! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good Nitro Jerks The Nitro Jerks are a trio of young delinquents that race go-karts in the vein of the Speed Punks, and acting as the main antagonistic force of the game. Their tactics in a race are even more aggressive than the Speed Punks', and are all too willing to use any illegal means necessary. They also stole a copy of the Overdrive Mode's blueprints from Brains. The fierce rivalry between them and the Speed Punks started as a result. They also nicknamed themselves after three certain Greek gods. *'Zane A.K.A. "Zeus"': Zeus is the leader of the trio, and the most professional of the three. His kart's electric engine features a special, super-high-capacity battery that could only be charged with the energy and voltage of a lightning strike. In addition, he also has Overdrive Mode on his, Poseidon's, and Hades' karts. He also bears a grudge towards Tempest. Why could that be? The only way to find out is to defeat him! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Percy A.K.A. "Poseidon"': Poseidon is the brains of the trio, and he is the one who stole the copy of the Overdrive Mode blueprints from Brains. His kart features a multi-winged spoiler to help with cornering, along with tires made from a special material that he himself had invented. He also comes up with insults and cheating tactics for his teammates to use in races against the Speed Punks. He is also arrogant, thinking that he's even smarter than Brains, but wait till the latter wipes that smirk off of his face! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Hadrian A.K.A. "Hades"': He is the brawns of the outfit, and has his sights set on Buster and Wedgie, ready to tear them apart on the track. He mostly uses his strength to brute-force his way past opposing racers. Hades, when not racing, enjoys collecting and playing with skill toys, such as spin tops (trompos), yo-yos, diabolos, Astrojax, etc. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor Other *'Abominable Snow-Racer': A legendary kart racer that lives in a hidden cavern system at Deep-Freeze Peak somewhere in Canada. He is not to be underestimated and is a terrifying monster, in more ways than one! If you beat his challenge, then he is yours to command on the track! Drives a special six-wheeled kart that is very fast and maneuverable and can go through any terrain, even snow and ice! Very heavy, high acceleration and top speed, and good collision recovery. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Very Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good * Ricky "Blaze" Richguy: Richard Alister Richguy III, nicknamed "Blaze" by his friends, is the Deputy Mayor of Platinum City, and the patriarch of the wealthy Richguy family. Although he's packing plenty of green, he doesn't act like a jerk and is actually a pretty nice and likable guy. He is also a loving father to his son, Sean. On the track, however, he is a fierce competitor, ready and willing to take down any opponent. He also doesn't tolerate the Nitro Jerks' lack of respect towards their opponents and the rules for that matter, especially in his city! To unlock him, you must defeat him in a 3-lap duel at Platinum City. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good * Solitus: A Solitus warrior from the world of Anarchy Online (a sci-fi MMORPG that is also made by FunCom) has come to Earth to show the Earthlings how his breed does things on the track! DLC exclusive. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good * Mrs. Carlo: Oh, my! It's Monty's mom, and she's joining her son on the track with the other Speed Punks. She claims that she wanted to see for herself if it is true that Monty could study while racing and it doesn't hamper his performance. Yeah, right! Have you seen how much she was enjoying herself in her first time attack session?! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: We're not telling, it'd be too rude! **Collision Recovery: Good *'April Ryan': The main heroine of FunCom's point-and-click adventure game The Longest Journey has "shifted" onto the circuit, ready to meet whatever comes her way. DLC exclusive. **Top Speed: Low **Average: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent * Santa Claus/Anti-Claus: Ho-ho-ho! Santa Claus has come to the track to bring out his own festive brand of holiday racing! He also has a special side-effect in which he transforms into Anti-Claus when in Overdrive Mode. DLC exclusive, and available only on the month of December. Also comes included with the Sega Mega Drive version of the FunCom platformer classic Daze Before Christmas. SNES version available with the Wii U version of the DLC. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'The Warden': This tough-looking guy in the drill sergeant get-up is the warden of the prison-like school that Tempest is in, and now he's here to try and put our spiky-haired mischief-maker back in his place, and on the track! Let him try! **Top Speed: Medium-High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good *'Kurao': Kurao is a famous Japanese kart racer known for his superb driving skills and bringing the popularity of the sport to new levels. There are few out there that could bring him down on the circuit. Perhaps the Speed Punks are good enough to take him on in a race! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Average **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Fun-Fact: Kurao is an unused character design that was made early on in the original game's development. *'Sam "Shooting Star" Grunzel': A professional kart racing driver who holds the lap record at Super Stadium. His powerful kart is named the "Shooting Star", the same as his nickname. To unlock him, you must beat his lap record in Time Attack mode, and then defeat him in a three-lap duel at Super Stadium. He's a toughie because of his kart and his skills, but with the power-ups enabled for his challenge, you'll have a fighting chance! **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Karl': Karl, Monica's handsome teacher at the School for Young Ladies, has also decided to join in on the Speed Punks' racing shenanigans, and now he's gonna enjoy it! Oh, and also, it turned out; He was once a kart racing champion in his youth! His favorite track is Seaside Town. If you can beat his lap record there in Time Attack mode, he might challenge you to a race... **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Tabitha's Dad': Well, well, looks like daddy's decided to join in on the kart racing madness that his daughter frequently partakes in! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Very Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor Guest Characters (Version Exclusives) Nintendo Wii U/Switch version *'Mario': It's-a him, Mario, and he's-a ready to race with the Speed Punks and Nitro Jerks in the Nintendo Wii U/Switch port of the game! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Luigi': Don't think that we'll leave Mario's younger brother out of this one, no sir! He needs some appreciation, too, you know! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Princess Peach': The much-beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and a constant conquest of Bowser. She's been getting some flak for not using any of her abilities to fend off Bowser and is even accused of deliberately allowing herself to be kidnapped! She'll show those guys! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Bowser': Uh-oh, it's the King of the Koopas himself, ready to tear up the track, and hopefully (for him) gain the affection of Princess Peach. Very heavy, low acceleration, high top speed, and bad collision recovery. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Very Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Nintendo Mii': The Wii U/Switch version of the game gives you the option of using your Mii avatar as a playable character. Three different stats (weight/acceleration/top speed/collision recovery) settings to choose from. PlayStation 3/4 version *'Jak & Daxter': The dynamic duo from the smash hit series on the PlayStation consoles, a wielder of Eco and an obnoxious ottsel, ready to dominate the racing circuit! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Fat Princess': Here comes a real princess, as Fat Princess is ready to make some noise on the track! She won't find any cake, but she will make good use of those power-ups and then some! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Decent *'Murray': The brawns of the Cooper Gang has arrived, and is ready to pummel his way past the competition, and also to get his hands on the Overdrive Mode's blueprints for Bentley's use. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Decent * Ratchet & Clank: This duo from the Solana Galaxy is ready to bring in some heavy firepower onto the track, and blast their opponents away! Hopefully, they don't bring in the RYNO!! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good * Sackboy: The main star of the LittleBigPlanet series is in da house! Hoping to get news ideas to Play, Create, and Share on LittleBigPlanet, he's taking on the circuits outside of LBP, and going up against the Speed Punks and the Nitro Jerks! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Parappa the Rapper': Yo-yo-yo! Parappa's in town! If he wants to win it in a minute, he's just got to believe! Oh, and that arrogant Joe Chin better eat his motor-mouthin' heart out, because Parappa's in this game and he's not! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent Steam version *'Heavy Weapons Guy': This strongly-built Russian mercenary is ready to muscle his way past the other racers, and enjoy a delicious sandvich thereafter. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't get to use his beloved minigun, Sasha. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Ellis': Leave it to good old Ellis to join the Speed Punks and Nitro Jerks on the track. He'll take his zombie-busting know-how, and use it on the racing circuit! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Wheatley': Hello Wheatley, hope you could handle a few chicanes, hairpins, environmental hazards, and the other racers using weapons on you! Much better than floating around in space doing nothing, now isn't it? Thanks to Brains, Wheatley can operate his kart and use power-ups. **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Gordon Freeman': The silent physics expert and enemy of the Combine graces the track, and is ready to compete against whoever comes his way. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Medium-Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good XBox versions * Banjo & Kazooie: It's time to get "Jiggy" with it! Banjo & Kazooie are off, ready to set off and race on new worlds! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good * Conker: No time for being greedy, foul-mouthed, selfish and drunk in this one, Conker! You're going racing with the Speed Punks! In Overdrive Mode, he becomes Neo Conker, and will blast all opponents to kingdom come! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent * Master Chief: The feared enemy of the Covenant, the legendary SPARTAN II super-soldier takes his military experience, and applies it on the track with devastating power! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Excellent * Blinx: This Time Sweeper is ready to spice things up on the track, but not with his TS-1000's time control abilities (that would be cheating). **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good * XBox Avatar: You get to use your XBox 360 or XBox One Avatar as a playable character, only on the XBox versions of SP2:O! Three different stats (weight/acceleration/top speed/collision recovery) settings to choose from. Acedia 64 version No information yet Other * Dr. Orel White: Dr. Orel White DDS, the villainous time-travelling dentist from Costume Quest 2, is gonna bring some dental hygiene to his opponents - and keep his own teeth clean whilst doing so! Playable in all versions. **Top Speed: Average **Accleration: Low **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good Guest Characters (DLC) Sega SuperStars DLC pack * Sonic the Hedgehog (All versions): The world's fastest hedgehog is on the track. He won't getting any rings or Chaos Emeralds, but he will get a good blast in the races! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good * NiGHTS (All versions): This hero from the dream world of Nightopia has traveled to the waking world to participate in some good old fashioned racing. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Good * B.D. Joe (All versions): This cool taxi driver from Pioz City's gonna make his opponents move their butts on the track with his crazy driving style. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium-Heavy **Collision Recovery: Decent * Beat (All versions): Looks like a certain Japanese rudie had just (temporarily) traded in his skates for a high-performance kart, ready to bring on some real racin' graffiti! **Top Speed: Average **Top Speed: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good * Amigo (All versions): It's party time on the circuit when Carnival City's most popular maracas player shifts into gear! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent * Zobio & Zobiko (All versions): This undead zombie couple straight out of the Curien Mansion is ready to scare up some real fun on the track! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor * AiAi (All versions): We had to offer AiAi an entire crate full of bananas to participate in these races with the Speed Punks and Nitro Jerks. He's ready and willing, nonetheless! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Danica Patrick (All versions)': The 2005 Rookie of the Year in the Indianapolis 500, the famous racing driver has come to the Speed Punks' world, ready to tear up the competition. **Top Speed: **Acceleration: **Weight: **Collision Recovery: Speed Punks meets Team Hot Wheels DLC pack NOTE: Exclusive to the console versions! *'Gage': Gage is the leader of Team Hot Wheels, a quartet of heroic young race drivers from the most exciting place on Earth; Hot Wheels City! Now, he and the boys are ready to race with the Speed Punks and Nitro Jerks, to prove that they're the best! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Medium-High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Wyatt': Born in Louisiana, Wyatt has a love for showing off (and for his grandmother, Gammy-Gram). He is also the stunt man for Team Hot Wheels, and has a friendly rivalry with Gage about being the best driver. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Rhett': Easy-going Rhett likes to do yoga and meditation, but is no less an enthusiast for cars than his buddies in Team Hot Wheels. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Brandon': The snarky and scientifically-minded techie Brandon is the brains of Team Hot Wheels, and is always on hand to come up with good strategies for stopping any bad guy that causes havoc in Hot Wheels City. **Top Speed: Medium-High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Light-Medium **Collision Recovery: Excellent Speed Gauls DLC pack NOTE: Exclusive to the European version of the game! *'Asterix': Brains had developed a fully-functional time viewing machine, but there was a bit of an incident when he tested it out. The device had brought in some people from the past to the future; two Gaulish warriors, a druid, a bard who plays horribly, and a Roman soldier! Asterix may be small, but he's cunning and packs a serious wallop, and becomes even stronger when he drinks a magic potion that is brewed by the druid Getafix. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Obelix': Obelix is Asterix's dearest friend and compatriot in defending their village against the Romans. He may not be too intelligent, but he makes up for that in massive physical strength. He had gotten such muscle from when he had fallen into an entire cauldron of Getafix's magic potion as a little boy, and the effects of the potion became permanent on him ever since. He is not allowed, however, to drink any more of the potion, because if one consumes too much of it, the drinker would turn into stone. Obelix also owns a quarry in which he makes his menhirs, and cares for his pet dog Dogmatix (known as Idéfix in the original French version). **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Getafix/Panoramix': Getafix (or Panoramix in the French version) is the wise, old druid of his village in Armorica, and his responsibility is to brew the magic potion that the Gauls use to fend off the Romans. He may be very, very old, but he still has some life in him for brewing the potion and taking down his new found opponents on the track. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Cacofonix/Assurancetourix': This effeminate bard is generally looked down upon in his village by his peers, 'cause let's face it, he plays horribly and he has the arrogance to think that he is a musical genius. Not only that, but his singing voice is terrible. Just when you think that he's above the high-octane action of the kart races that the Speed Punks partake in, he decides to join in on the fun when he learned how to operate his kart, hoping to get new ideas for his songs! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Roman Legionary': Uh-oh, not only did Brains accidentally bring some Gauls to the future with his time viewing machine, but a Roman legionary, as well! Unlike most others in his century, this one wasn't afraid to go down in defeat, but now, he is on a new kind of battlefield; the racing circuit! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Slightly Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Decent Nintendo Greats Vol. 1 DLC pack NOTE: Exclusive to the Nintendo Wii U and Switch versions! * Pikachu: Don't let his cute looks fool you, or else you get zapped with a Thunderbolt attack! This Electric-type mouse Pokemon is the most famous of them all! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent * Captain Falcon: The famed F-Zero champion and bounty hunter has arrived to show everyone else on the track how he races! However, he will only be using a special kart version of the Blue Falcon. The real thing would've given him an unfair advantage! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good * Donkey Kong: Hey, hey, hey, it's the big ape himself, DK, ready to muscle it up on the track his own special way! We offered him an entire shipment of banana cream pie for this, too! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor * Link: The Hero of Time arrives from the mystical land of Hyrule to compete! Assissted by that lovely little fairy known as Navi, you can be sure that he'll be able to get past his opponents. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good * Kirby: It's that one tough cream puff himself, Kirby, from Dreamland. Now he's here to inhale and spit out his opponents! We mean that in a proverbial way, though! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent Nintendo Greats Vol. 2 DLC pack Again, exclusive to the Nintendo Wii U and Switch versions! * Fox McCloud: The leader of the Star Fox mercenary team, Fox McCloud has what it takes to show everyone else on the track how things are done in the Lylat System! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good * Wario: Mario's rival, this greedy, garlic-munching fat sack is ready to show his opponents who's boss with his strength. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Toad': One of Princess Peach's mushroom-headed retainers, Toad is ready to race, like he would in the Mario Kart games. **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Diddy Kong': DK's little buddy with that red Nintendo cap, and he's ready to join the big ape himself on the circuit! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'King Dedede': Kirby's hammer-wielding arch-nemesis has come to smash things up on the track! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Inkling': The kid who can be a squid has joined the race to splat the competition! The player can choose its gender, too. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Good Namco-Bandai All-Stars DLC pack *'Pac-Man': The classic video hero of the 1980s has arrived to munch away at the competition! Oh, and also, Sean Richguy is also a big fan of Pac-Man, so he hopes to get an autograph from him! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Rick Taylor': The main protagonist of the Splatterhouse survival horror game series has come forth from the darkness to bring pain and suffering upon his opponents! He is also wearing the Terror Mask, an ancient Mesoamerican artifact that grants the wearer supernatural strength! The mask is also sentient with a sadistic streak and a foul mouth, which is censored to maintain the rating. Rick's power increases when he goes into Overdrive Mode, so watch out or get mutilated! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Mametchi': This super-smart adult Tamagotchi has come to the track to show everyone on The Earth how racing's done on Tamagotchi Planet! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Low **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Prince Gilgamesh' A.K.A. Gil: The main protagonist of Namco's Tower of Druaga series, a warrior prince blessed by the goddess Ishtar to fight against evil forces, especially those of the multiple-armed demon, Druaga. Now, Gil finds himself racing against other quirky individuals on the race track. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Agumon': A Rookie-Level Reptile Digimon from Bandai's Digimon franchise, this little dinosaur-like digital monster means business with his Pepper Breath attack! Now, he's ready to take down his opponents on the circuit! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor Cartoon Network Character Pack Vol. 1: Modern Day All-Stars *'Finn the Human': An adventurer from the Land of Ooo alongside his bro Jake the Dog, Finn is ready to knock out a few patoots on the circuit, even if Ice King's not racing! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Steven Universe': The half-human son of the legendary Rose Quartz, Steven fights with the Crystal Gems to save the day and then go out for pizzas. Now, he has arrived on the track to show everyone how things are done in Beach City! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Rigby': Working alongside Mordecai at the park, this brash, mischievous raccoon just loved living it up, only if an opportunity shows. He may be a slacker, but he's hardly any slouch. However, whenever he gets too arrogant, something always had to bring him down. **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Uncle Grandpa': For some very odd reason, this weird guy is somehow everyone's uncle and grandpa, but don't ask about how that works. He can do all sorts of impossible things and goes around in an RV with an arrogant sentient pizza slice, a deadpan dinosaur, a talking fanny pack, and a realistic (yeah, right, it's Photoshopped) flying tigress! He could even warp reality itself to suit the situation, but thankfully, not during races! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Clarence': Clarence Wendell may not be too bright in the head, but his optimism to turn any mundane moment into something fun is what makes him unique! Now, he has arrived on the track to join the Speed Punks in a good old time! However, his awkwardness around girls could potentially make him a juicy target for Monica! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Pizza Steve': This egotistical pepperoni pizza slice is one of Uncle Grandpa's unusual friends. He is best known for getting on Mr. Gus' nerves and making up stuff about himself to get attention. Pizza Steve's worst fear is getting eaten, despite that he devours non-sentient pizza slices in a disturbing and ironic twist. However, the Speed Punks won't tolerate anybody that try to lie to them, and Monty is hungry for some pizza himself! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent Cartoon Network Character Pack Vol. 2: Girl Power *'Pearl': A member of the Crystal Gems, Pearl fights her enemies with grace and precision, along with superb skills using her spear. She also likes things to be neat and tidy, causing her to butt heads with Amethyst from time to time. Though intelligent, she can be a bit on the condescending side, but a valued ally. Now, she has joined the circuit, but she'll have to get her head in the game if she's going to win! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Great *'Marceline the Vampire Queen': This fast-living, hard-rockin' vampiress from the Land of Ooo is ready to hit the track, and bring fear upon her opponents. Though she can drink blood, she is also capable of sucking the color out of red objects. Don't let her cool teen-girl personality fool you, she's fierce when provoked! Watch out, Tempest, she might suck the color out of your hair! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good *'Dee-Dee': Dexter's older sister, who has a habit of going into his secret lab and getting on his nerves by making a mess and being a nuisance. She also partakes in Pretty Ponies and ballet dancing. **Top Speed: **Acceleration: **Weight: **Collision Recovery: Section not complete Category:Lists Category:Pages by JustAlex93